


Из стекла и металла

by AllegraG



Series: Аргонавты [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: Открытки из Йоханнесбурга: предыстория Генри Альбрехта и его заводов в мире "Аргонавтов" сразу после Блэкаута
Series: Аргонавты [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246010





	Из стекла и металла

На лице Себастьяна д’Эстера расцвела улыбка, и Генри понял, что проиграл. Будучи игроком высшей лиги, он не позволил себе переменить позу, и продолжал со скучающим видом рассматривать грудь секретарши под тонким шелком блузки. Парень, который принес д’Эстеру весть о его победе, быстро ретировался из кабинета, и совещание началось.

Д’Эстер, не скрываясь, с усмешкой наблюдал за Генри.

«Не дождешься, — подумал Генри, перехватив его взгляд. — Я выберусь из любой дыры, куда вы меня отправите».

Когда наконец обсуждение подошло к последнему вопросу, д’Эстер совсем извелся. Он не любил праздновать победу в одиночестве.

— Решением Совета Директоров площадкой для строительства мусороперерабатывающего завода нового образца по проекту команды господина Альбрехта определен Доверглен, Йоханнесбург, ЮАР. Соответствующий приказ выйдет завтра. Господин Альбрехт будет назначен на должность руководителя проекта и директора соответствующего филиала в ЮАР, — объявил новый директор Джи-Корп. — Поздравляю, господин Альбрехт, вы добились своего. Я слышал, это была долгая дорога. Надеюсь, вы достигните еще больших успехов, работая в моей команде.

Генри согласно наклонил голову и ответил:

— Буду рад.

Внутри него медленно закипал гнев.

После совещания ему пришлось выдержать целую череду официальных поздравлений и веселое щебетание секретарш, которые всегда с неравнодушием относились к молодому и амбициозному начальнику отдела инновационных проектов. Когда Генри наконец-то оказался в своем кабинете, желание прогуляться до машины д’Эстера и выбить пару стекол — или пару зубов, уже поутихло. Рабочий день закончился, и Генри чувствовал страшную усталость. 

— Доверглен, — произнес он, по-прежнему не в силах поверить. Генри подошел к секретеру, в котором скрывалась небольшая, но достойная коллекция крепких напитков. Он плеснул себе в стакан виски и сделал большой глоток. В зеркалах бара его отражение разбивалось на секции: серебристый галстук на белой рубашке, узкие губы, рука с металлическим перстнем-печаткой, карие глаза.

Итак, с завтрашнего дня он станет директором южноафриканского филиала Корпорации «Гринворлд», получит право формирования команды проекта в приоритетные сроки и право управления довольно значительным бюджетом. Все было прекрасно, кроме того, что вкачивать деньги предполагалось в пустыню.

После Блэкаута «Джи-Корп» существенно укрепила свои позиции в некоторых регионах благодаря усилиям миротворческих сил, правильному пиару и существенным денежным вливаниям, и теперь контролировало границы азиатских регионов лучше, чем ослабленные правительства. В этих регионах были выбраны три ключевые площадки, и Совет Директоров во главе со свеженазначенным директором «Джи-Корп» должен был принять решение о пилотном сооружении.

Как именно из небытия возник Доверглен, Генри не знал. Южная Африка к регионам влияния «Джи-Корп» не относилась: во время Блэкаута там славно подебоширили вооруженные отряды компаний-резидентов, радикальных религиозных движений и криминальных синдикатов. Истерзанный город был поделен между бандами. «Джи-Корп» владела крошечным куском пустоши на северо-востоке, который назывался Доверглен. Там располагалась небольшая лаборатория и опытное производство, три десятка сотрудников и три десятка вооруженных до зубов охранников, и никто из них не покидал периметр без крайней необходимости. 

В таких условиях купить еще пару гектаров земли, завести материалы и рабочих, построить и оснастить завод по самому современному проекту представлялось делом невыполнимым. Почти.

Генри сел на диван в гостевой части кабинета, включил большой экран для презентаций и вывел на него изображения Довергленской лаборатории. Как и все остальные экспериментальные лаборатории Джи-Корп, она подвергалась регулярной оценке департаментом Альбрехта, и у Генри было достаточно материалов, чтобы представлять катастрофические последствия сегодняшнего решения.

Песок грязного желто-серого цвета. Серые коробочки зданий на фоне серого забора с колючей проволокой. Два дерева и несколько корявых кустиков. И, самое приятное — гигантское кладбище электроники в километре от забора. Хоть сейчас начинай переработку. Заводы обеспечивали превращение мусора в энергию, могли полностью находится на самообеспечении и еще снабжать электричеством ближайшие города.

Бюджет придется перекраивать к чертовой матери. Не меньше пятидесяти процентов уйдет на охрану объектов стройки, нужен контингент, который будет сопровождать перевозку. Нужны беспилотники и пара хороших операторов, и отличный, отличный специалист в сфере физической защиты, который не подорвется сам на этой горе дорогих военных игрушек...

Генри выключил гнетущую картинку и повернулся к панорамному окну, из которого открывался вид на парк, переливавшийся всеми оттенками зеленого. В дверь постучали.

— Входите, — откликнулся Генри. В дверь заглянула его секретарша Маришка, обычно энергичная и улыбчивая, но сегодня настороженно притихшая.

— К Вам господин д’Эстер, шеф. Примите? — спросила она и, увидев стакан с виски у него в руках, продолжила. — Или мне сказать, что вы заняты?

«Занят и напиваюсь в одиночестве. Ну уж нет».

— Пусть заходит, Маришка. И пригласи, пожалуйста, Тома, Криса и Эрику, — «Моя боевая тройка. Даже странно, что я смог их сберечь, несмотря на эти политические игры». — И... Делию, пожалуй.

— Делию? — удивленно переспросила Маришка. Делия не принадлежала к департаменту Генри и занималась бюджетами инновационных проектов. Генри кивнул. — Хорошо. Мне задержаться?

— На полчаса, если можешь.

— Не вопрос, шеф, — она исчезла за дверью. Генри плеснул себе еще виски и сел обратно на диван. Маришка не зря удивилась просьбе пригласить Делию. Общение с ней стоило немалой крови всем сотрудникам департамента, но Генри давно и своевременно смекнул, что в результате рождаются элегантные и чертовски эффективные схемы финансирования. Делия была профессионалом, а Генри любил хорошие инструменты. Даже оказываясь по другую сторону баррикад, он обращался с Делией с уважением, и в результате его команда тоже привыкла к ней и считала ее чем-то вроде необходимого зла. 

Послышался звук шагов, и в кабинет вошел Себастьян д’Эстер со светящейся улыбкой на лице. Эффект свечения усиливал синий костюм с перламутровым отливом, который неизменно вызывал у Генри в памяти образ рыбных тушек на базаре. Неприязнь у двух руководителей была взаимной: д’Эстер подарил «Джи-Корп» довольно остроумную шутку, благодаря которой лаконичный стиль одежды Генри за глаза называли францисканским. 

— Добрый вечер, Генри, — пропел Себастьян. — Могу я поздравить тебя с назначением? 

— Можешь, — ответил Генри, делая очередной глоток. Он обратил внимание, что Маришка оставила дверь в кабинет наполовину открытой, так что придется внимательно следить за тем, что он сейчас скажет. Лояльность лояльностью, но результаты этого вечернего разговора будут известны всему секретариату уже завтра утром. Всем остальным — к вечеру.

— Поздравляю, — ответил д’Эстер. — Рад, что все закончилось.

— Почему же? — спросил Генри. — Все только началось. Видишь ли, выбор Доверглена был несколько неожиданным решением.

— Да что ты? — с деланным удивлением произнес д’Эстер. У него были рыбьи губы — такие, которые влюбленные женщины наверняка называли чувственными. Генри поморщился. — По-моему, все прошло вполне предсказуемо. Реалистичный проект — мои ветрогенераторы — получили площадку в Зижаре. Странные фантазии получили площадку в Африке.

Генри пожал плечами.

— Придется работать еще эффективнее, — В кабинет вошли двое мужчин и немолодая уже дама. Генри поставил на стол стакан и встал. Новость про Доверглен явно докатилась до команды — вид у троицы был устало-подавленный. 

Себастьян смерил их взглядом и продолжил:

— Рад, что ты не теряешь надежду. Когда уезжаешь в Йоханнесбург, Генри, закапывать деньги компании в теплый африканский песок?

Генри ухмыльнулся. Он вдруг понял, что Себастьяна не удовлетворила его реакция на новость. Ему чертовски хотелось, чтобы Генри не признал, а почувствовал поражение и, главное, понял, что не только Себастьян — все знают, что это поражение Генри Альбрехта с его дурацкой идеей заводов. Слишком современных, слишком экзотичных, слишком красивых в своем решении.

В дверь проскользнула Делия и остановилась у стены.

— Еще пока не знаю, Себастьян. Видишь ли, я еду туда не просто закапывать деньги, а зарабатывать их. И власть. С нуля. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне предоставится такой шанс.

— Прямо Буратино на Поле Чудес, — прыснул д’Эстер. — И другие куклы из вашего маленького театрального балаганчика. Ладно, оставляю вас наедине с планами по захвату мира.

Генри смотрел на Себастьяна и не чувствовал ни ярости, ни гнева, только раздражение. 

— Если ты проживешь дольше меня, Себастьян, можешь выбить слово «Доверглен» вместо эпитафии у меня на могиле. И это твой единственный шанс войти в историю. Был рад тебя видеть, — сказал он, показывая на дверь. — Маришка тебя проводит.

Как и ожидалась, Маришка стояла за дверью. Себастьян какое-то время пытался придумать достойный ответ, но Генри уже потерял к нему интерес и обратился к вновь пришедшим:

— Присаживайтесь, коллеги. Нам нужно обсудить новый план работ по заводу «Гринворлда» в Йоханнесбурге.

Они говорили довольно долго. Первые десять минут Генри пришлось заставлять Тома и Эрику сосредоточиться на новой задаче, забыть д’Эстера, и увидеть новые возможности. Джон уловил подход сразу. 

С Делией было сложнее. Ее холодная манера общения, категоричность суждений и резковатый юмор, вызывали у Генри легкое чувство неприязни: ему всегда казалось, что она живет в каком-то своем мире. Однако то, что она пришла по просьбе Генри, свидетельствовало о многом.

Следующие три дня были полным кошмаром. Путем долгих политических интриг и пары билетов на бейсбол Генри удалось выбить отсрочку на утверждение бюджета, и его команда с участием ершистой Делии сформировала принципиально новый график реализации проекта, новый график финансирования и написала тонну обосновывающих документов. 

Генри чувствовал, что ему эти дни дались гораздо легче, чем многим в его команде. Некоторые специалисты как будто потеряли почву под ногами и считали, что зловещее «Доверглен» означает примерно то же, что Судный день или что там у верующих считается точкой, когда все грехи наконец ложатся на весы и перевешивают, открывая дорогу в ад.

Генри только ухмылялся. У него просто не было выбора. Он слишком точно знал, чего он хочет.

В субботу он выгнал с работы всех, даже тех героев, которые клялись, что еще могут печатать буквы. В воскресенье они снова пахали допоздна, чтобы успеть провести все согласования за короткий понедельник. Когда за окном уже стемнело, Генри уделил время Делии, и они почти два часа ковырялись, расставляя акценты в итоговом комплекте документов. Генри не ощущал усталости — чувства как будто отключились, чтобы не расходовать ограниченный энергетический ресурс, и это позволяло ему быть по-прежнему в тонусе на длинной дистанции забега.

Делия тоже работала энергосберегающем режиме, но в своей особой манере. По просьбе Генри она села рядом с ним по одну сторону от экрана, но в ходе работы она немного сползла по спинке кресла и скрестила руки на груди. Короткие светлые волосы прилипли к кожаной обивке над ее головой. Делия не выглядела расслабленной, скорее наоборот — напряженной и собранной, и ее тело как будто приняло оптимальную позу, в которой никакие физические ощущения не будут ее отвлекать. Она почти не жестикулировала, когда давала комментарии, и по ее замедленному отклику на замечания Генри понимал, что она держит в голове всю систему финансовых потоков по проекту.

Наконец они с Делией закончили. Генри закрыл окно с документом и откинулся на спинку. На экране появилась зеленая заставка с корпоративной эмблемой «Гринворлда». Генри бросил взгляд на Делию: ее лицо было задумчивым и немного отстраненным, как будто компьютер в ее голове еще не завершил задачу, несмотря на победный щелчок мыши Генри. Юбка офисного клетчатого платья слегка задралась, когда она устраивалась в кресле, открыв красивую линию бедер. Из-за странной позы ноги Делии в бежевых туфлях с высокими каблуками казались еще длиннее.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Генри. 

Делия кивнула, сложный расчет в ее голове сошелся. Она посмотрела на Генри и коротко улыбнулась:

— Это было занятно. Удачи тебе завтра, — Делия разглядывала его с каким-то новым пристальным интересом, как будто увидела в первый раз.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. Они продолжали сидеть, глядя друг на друга. Офис покидать не хотелось: мозг по инерции все еще работал на полных оборотах, и Генри, подхватив вызывающую манеру Делии, отстраненно рассматривал ее, не скрываясь. Взгляд остановился на золотистой цепочке, которая лежала на шее пиксельно-ломанной змеей и скатывалась в вырез платья, и дальше скользил по туго обтянутой серой тканью красивой груди вниз, к правой руке, которая лежала поверх левого предплечья, с тяжелыми мужскими часами на запястье.

Прошло не меньше минуты, когда Делия наконец положила руки на подлокотники, подтянулась вверх и встала. От ее движения в воздухе возник запах дерева и гвоздики, и Генри вдруг услышал звук собственного учащенного сердцебиения. 

Делия качнулась на носках туфель, как будто разминаясь, и направилась к выходу, Генри последовал за ней. Секретарский стол в приемной был пуст — Маришка ушла пару часов назад.

— Если хочешь, могу тебя подвезти. Мне нужно всего пару минут на сборы, — сказал Генри. 

Делия остановилась в дверном проеме и обернулась.

— Чертовски наполненные дни, — сказала она, глядя Генри в глаза.

— Не поспоришь, — ответил он, облокотившись на дверной косяк напротив. Было непривычно тихо, и воздух казался вязким, замедляющим движения. Генри взглянул Делию и увидел, как ее зрачки расширились. Генри как будто ударило током: он сделал шаг вперед и наклонился к ее губам, и она впилась в его губы в ответ.

Они целовались страстно и жадно, пытаясь удовлетворить ненасытный голод внутри. Генри притянул ее к себе и провел рукой по спине. Она прижалась к нему бедрами, и он почувствовал, как напрягся его член. Генри сделал несколько требовательных толчковых движений, потом поставил свою ногу между ее бедер и прижал Делию к стене, правой рукой поднимая юбку и чувствуя теплую кожу и кружево белья выше линии чулок. Руки Делии путешествовали по его спине. Он забрался пальцами под кружево и ощутил там тепло и влагу, поднялся выше и коснулся клитора. Делия закинула голову вверх и приоткрыла рот, но по-прежнему молчала. Генри слегка отстранился от нее, уперся одной рукой в стену, а другой продолжал ласкать ее, не сводя взгляда с ее лица, и ловил ртом ее прерывистое дыхание.

Делия открыла глаза и снова впилась ему в губы. Поцелуй получился властным, их языки соприкасались, стараясь подчинить друг друга. Генри почувствовал, как Делия расстегивает ремень на его брюках. Ее рука проскользнула внутрь и обняла его напряженный член. 

Генри захлестнуло жгучее желание. Вся страсть, с которой он воевал за этот проекта, все желание владеть, обладать чем-то значимым, сконцентрировались на Делии. Он притянул ее к себе и протащил в глубь кабинета, стянул трусики, небрежно сдвинул распечатки и посадил ее на край стола. Когда он высвободил член и наконец вошел в нее, Делия откинулась назад и обняла его ногами, по-прежнему не проронив ни звука, признавая его право приказывать. Он продолжил двигаться, глядя на ее лицо и читая надписи на спутниковых снимках под ее головой и запрокинутыми руками, лаская глазами плавные контуры смоделированных зданий своих заводов, так похожие на контуры ее тела. 

Дрожь ее тела в руках и молчание сводили его с ума. Генри расстегнул кнопки на ее платье спереди и начал ласкать открывшуюся грудь властными, почти грубыми движениями. Он ощущал ее взгляд из-под опущенных век. Делия опустила правую руку вниз и начала гладить себя. Ее горячие пальцы касались члена Генри, как будто она не чувствовала границы между телами. 

Вся та ясность мысли, которая сопровождала Генри последние дни, исчезла, сознание как будто раздвоилась. Он занимался любовью с Делией, но желал обладать не ей — он смотрел на фотографии пустыря Доверглена, на густой дым от горящего мусора за ним, на объемные модели заводов, вписанные в пейзаж, — на империю, которую хотел построить.

Генри ускорился, и Делия наконец тихо застонала, приподнимая бедра. Этот стон покорности нарушил хрупкое равновесие, и Генри кончил, сильными толчками загоняя член максимально глубоко, подтверждая свое право обладать ею сегодня. Делия кончила следом, пока член Генри был внутри нее. 

Он чувствовал ее теплые руки, бездумно сжимающие его бедра, и удовлетворенно, расслабленно целовал ее. Звенящее напряжение между ними исчезло, но Генри все еще видел языки темного пламени в ее глазах и знал, что Делия его понимает.

***  
Пыль, пыль и песок — вот что такое Доверглен. Пыль, песок, небо цвета неотбеленных простыней с черными точками дронов над всем пространством.

За три месяца в Африке Генри избавился от любимых черных костюмов, потому что каждый выход из офисного здания покрывал черную ткань сыпью песчинок и мусора, и Генри бесился, видя свою неспособность справиться с трупной пылью Йоханнесбурга, оседавшей на нем. 

Он перешел на коричневые и серые цвета, а через полгода, когда присутствие на площадке и поездки на склады и к подрядчикам стали неотъемлемой частью его рабочего дня, и вовсе стал одевать пустынную камуфляжную форму, в которой щеголяла большая часть вооруженного персонала и рабочих.

И это была только видимая часть изменений. Вторая, внутренняя сторона этого процесса была не до конца понятна даже ему самому.

Генри забросил куртку на заднее сиденье внедорожника и сел за руль. Охрана отсалютовала ему, и бежевый джип выехал за пределы забора с колючей проволокой. Внешний периметр охраняла одна из наиболее организованных местных банд: темнокожий парень, узкий и высокий, — начальник наряда, махнул ему рукой. Генри давал работу всем местным, которые умели хоть что-нибудь.

Автострада, восстановленная в первые месяцы реализации проекта за счет бюджета «Джи-Корп», пошла резко вверх, и перед Генри открылся вид на стройку. Металлический скелет первого завода был собран почти полностью, а нижнюю часть уже начали закрывать сверхпрочным пластиком. Листы сложной формы печатались прямо на площадке в пыльном ангаре, который Генри видел еще на первых фото Доверглена. Теперь там стояли современные 3D-принтеры.

Сегодня на верхнюю часть конструкции должны были установить первую экспериментальную солнечную панель.

Генри улыбнулся. Он пытался выжать максимум из бюджета, из людей, из этой серой пустыни, чтобы реализовать свой проект. Не сказать, чтобы все выходило легко, иначе не было бы тех ночей, когда он напивался почти до потери сознания в «Пигале» или в ярости разбивал гостиничный компьютер, работавший слишком медленно по его меркам. Здесь было нечто другое: Генри не сворачивал. Иногда ему казалось, что он просто забыл, как это делается.

Ажурная, похожая на ракушку конструкция возникла посреди бесплодного песка всего через семь месяцев после старта работ. Бюджет проекта был вычерпан почти до нуля, но с такими результатами у Генри не было сомнений, что центральный офис «Джи-Корп» продолжит финансирование в следующем году.

Еще до заката Генри добрался до квартиры в Сэндтоне, респектабельном районе Йоханнесбурга, который пережил Блэкаут, потому что местные жители превратили его в неприступную крепость для избранных. Он принял душ и переоделся в очередной комплект навязанных пустыней цветов — белые брюки и коричневый твидовый пиджак, — и собрался вызвать такси, чтобы поужинать. Часы показывали семь вечера, и Генри решил, что успеет съездить в Доверглен и взглянуть на установку солнечной панели. Его присутствие на площадке сегодня не требовалось, но он старался быть там при ключевых моментах сооружения. В конце концов, именно такие моменты превращали бумагу в реальность.

Генри запрыгнул в джип. Попетляв по узким улицам, ненадолго встрял в очереди у поста охраны и через пятнадцать минут оказался за периметром.

Контраст был разительным: после тепличного пятизвездочного Сэндтона, где на каждом шагу сытая южная зелень мягко блестела в закатном свете, ландшафт снаружи казался слишком пустым, слишком просторным. На фоне песка и жухлой травы кое-где торчали кривые деревья, безлистные кусты и останки разрушенных почти до основания зданий, которые никто не торопился восстанавливать. Генри вывернул на широкую трассу и послал машину на восток. Отсветы закатившегося солнца превращали неприветливый пейзаж в загадочный фотоснимок чужой планеты. Бледно-желтое сияние запада переходило в дымку сумерек на востоке, где на темно-зеленом авантюрине неба мерцали первые звезды. 

Машина шла плавно и тихо, встречного потока не было, и Генри позволил мыслям исчезнуть. Он чувствовал рельефную кожу руля под ладонями и сопротивление педали газа, и его тело наполняло ощущение движения. До Йоханнесбурга Генри не знал, что песок имеет удивительную способность отражать свет. Сейчас машина как будто летела в сиянии неба и земли, придерживаясь курса, намеченного матовой полосой асфальта.

Когда Генри подъехал к Доверглену, праздничное свечение неба погасло. Остановившись у поста досмотра, он привычным движением прижал к стеклу пропуск. Начальник наряда уже сменился — теперь это был невысокий покрытый татуировками парень, который проверил документы и махнул рукой, пропуская джип вперед. 

Генри нажал на газ, и в этот момент раздался взрыв.

Генри вдавил педаль газа до упора, и машина проскочила в едва открывшиеся ворота. Впереди у левого края изящной металлической конструкции полыхали языки белого пламени. Металл и пластик пузырились и стекали на песок.

Впереди началась перестрелка. 

Генри скинул пиджак на соседнее сиденье, ударил по крышке бардачка, вытащил Глок-17 и коммутатор, надел наушник и подключился к переговорному каналу охраны. Основные силы стягивались к западному краю периметра, где группа вооруженных людей взорвала стену и ворвалась внутрь. Сверху их прикрывали дроны довольно старых моделей с грузом из взрывчатки.

Генри проехал вперед к зданию охраны. У дверей стоял дежурный постовой. Все постоянные сотрудники знали Генри Альбрехта в лицо.

— Внутри кто-то есть? — бросил ему Генри. 

— Да, техспециалисты, — ответил тот. Генри вошел внутрь. В небольшом помещении сидели трое парней в камуфляже. Двое напряженно следили за экранами и передавали короткие сообщения, третий возился с лэптопом. 

— Не могу зацепить! Старые дроны, узкий сигнал. Я на выход. Джеймс, прикроешь? — бросил он. 

Один из операторов встал и встретился взглядом с Генри.

— Господин Альбрехт, вам лучше остаться здесь, — сказал он с удивлением, и начал надевать каску.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Генри и повернулся к парню, собравшемуся уходить. — Пытаешься перехватить управление дронами?

— Так точно. Надо подобраться ближе.

— У меня на улице джип. Бронированный, стекла пуленепробиваемые. Вперед, — сказал Генри.

— Господин Альбрехт?.. — нерешительно протянул оператор.

— Джеймс, бросай эту волынку. Это мой завод, а у нас каждый человек на счету, — ответил ему Генри, принимая из рук второго парня бронежилет и каску. — А тебя как зовут?

— Ксав, — ответил он. 

— Пошли. 

Снаружи ситуация изменилась. У горящего угла завода велась перестрелка, а языки поднялись значительно выше. Генри чертыхнулся. 

Они запрыгнули в машину.

— Подъезжайте как можно ближе к горящей части, все дроны летят туда. Нужно перехватить сигнал и увести их в сторону. Если просто вырубить — они упадут и взрывчатка все равно повредит конструкцию, — сказал Ксавьер.

Генри кивнул и направил джип к пожару. 

Они остановились метрах в тридцати от завода и вышли. Жар огня докатывался до них плотной волной, в воздухе невыносимо пахло дизелем. Рубашка Генри мгновенно взмокла.

Ксав сел на землю рядом с колесом джипа и открыл лэптоп. Джеймс и Генри встали по обе стороны от него, вглядываясь вперед, туда, где в облаке пыли и дыма люди убивали друг друга.

— Чье вторжение? — спросил Генри.

— Местные банды.

— Кто-то должен был снабдить их таким количеством вооружения, — прошипел Генри. — Свои или чужие?

— Разберемся, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Когда поймаем кого-нибудь. Они не профи, просто устроили свалку и пытаются нанести максимальное повреждение каркасу.

— Подцепил, — сказал Ксав. — Двенадцать... тринадцать штук. Древние модели. Еще два на подлете. Секунд через десять все будут под контролем.

— Отведи их на север и брось там на пустырях. Нельзя, чтобы они раздолбали дорогу, — сказал Генри. 

— Принято, — ответил Ксав. 

Переговоры в коммутаторе показывали, что отлично вооруженной охране Доверглена удалось справится с вторжением. Звуки боя затихали. Генри не позволял себе думать об ущербе.

— Готово, — произнес Ксав. Справа, за периметром раздался хлопок взрыва, что-то вспыхнуло и погасло. 

— Можешь поднять в воздух пожарные беспилотники? — спросил Генри. 

— Попробую, — ответил Ксав. Ввиду недостатка финансов охрана совмещала функции пожарных на объекте.

Из дыма вырвалось двое мужчин. Джеймс приглядывался пару секунд, потом решительно открыл огонь. Первый упал почти сразу — из его шеи брызнул фонтан крови. Второй начал отстреливаться, заставив Джеймса и Генри спрятаться за джипом. Джеймс лег на землю и дал очередь по ногам нападавшего. Тот упал с мягким стуком. Джеймс высунулся из-за капота и сделал еще два добивающих выстрела. 

— Готов, — сказал он. Генри кивнул и повернулся налево, услышав тихий стук. Перед машиной лежала граната.

— Черт, — произнес Генри. Больше он ничего не помнил.

***

Когда Генри первый раз увидел ландшафт Доверглена и свалку, до горизонта покрытую мусором, он думал только о том, что построит здесь завод и изменит облик этого места навсегда. Ему и в голову не приходило, что эти заводы изменят его самого, изменят даже его физический облик.

Из зеркала на него смотрел мужчина около сорока лет с темными глазами и темными волосами, зачесанными назад. Черты его лица можно было бы назвать привлекательными, если бы не одна странность: левая половина его лица была обычной, живой, а правая не двигалась совершенно и от этого была похожа на маску. 

Он провел в больнице почти две недели: в этот раз доктор Вернер выполнила свое обещание избавить его от сводивших с ума головных болей с помощью серии уколов и загадочных манипуляций с токами высокой частоты. После того, как она смогла восстановить подвижность половины тела, утраченную после взрыва в Доуверглене пару лет назад, он готов был доверить ей самое ценное — свою голову.

Шея до сих пор болела в местах уколов, но головные боли и правда сошли на нет.

Генри вышел из ванной. Рядом с его постелью, уже полностью одетая, стояла Натали Вернер. Ее темные волосы пышной волной растеклись по плечам: в остальном она выглядела ровно так же, как и час назад, когда вошла в его палату.

Доктор Вернер подошла к Генри и коснулась парализованной стороны его лица.

— Улыбнись, — приказала она. Генри подчинился. — Горжусь своей работой. Ты восстановился почти полностью, за исключением нескольких лицевых мышц. Удивительная иллюзия: глаза, на самом деле, лишены какого-то ни было выражения, если бы не эти микромышцы, которые заставляют нас поднимать брови, сжимать веки. А я восстановила их, и теперь вижу, как в тебе плещется... как бы это назвать литературно?.. жизнерадостная ярость. 

Натали поцеловала его и констатировала:

— Мне нравится твоя улыбка.

— Вот как, — ответил Генри, опуская руки ей на бедра. — Полагаю, на большинство людей она будет производить другое впечатление.

— Я подарила тебе еще одно оружие. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. 

Генри попытался усмехнуться. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что больше не может в полной мере контролировать свое лицо.

— Ты твердо решила отказаться от работы на «Гринворлд»?

Натали фыркнула как девчонка, хотя Генри знал, что в ней нет ничего похожего на девичье легкомыслие.

— Я люблю нейрохирургию и не собираюсь заниматься любовью за деньги. Буду рада видеть тебя, если ты когда-нибудь окажешься в Германии снова. Хотя с этим идиотским чипом в твоей умной голове не думаю, что ты легко выберешься ко мне на свидание.

«Идиотский чип» был нововведением «Джи-Корп», которое позволяло компании контролировать передвижения топ-менеджеров, чтобы обеспечить их безопасность. Якобы. Генри согласился на этот чип в обмен на существенное пополнение бюджета проекта в Доверглене и не секунды не жалел об этом. Первый завод заработал десять дней назад. 

— Все зависит от того, насколько я высоко заберусь.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, что ты высоко заберешься. И даже верю, что у тебя хватит мозгов не свернуть себе голову, — Натали вывернулась из объятий Генри и начала что-то набирать на планшете. — Перешлю тебе несколько рецептов на препараты. Если головная боль сохранится, напиши мне.

Генри с наслаждением наблюдал за ее скупыми и резкими движениями.

— А если я предложу тебе собственное финансирование? Мой личный бюджет, клиника и лаборатория в Йоханнесбурге и целый Сэндтон богатых и респектабельных лабораторных мышей?

— Не-а, — протянула Натали. Когда она писала быстро, то высовывала кончик языка между приоткрытых губ. — Скинула тебе на почту. 

— Спасибо. 

— Кстати, а как поживает тот парень, который отправил тебя в Довереглен? Все еще полощет ноги в Индийском океане? 

— Не думаю, что полоскать ноги в Индийском океане сейчас полезно для здоровья. 

— Может, предложишь ему работу?

— Возможно, и довольно высокооплачиваемую. На сортировке мусора.

— Нельзя быть таким мстительным, — с интонации детской няни пожурила его Натали.

— Я не мстительный. Я практичный. В конце концов, когда ты говоришь «заводы «Гринворлда» — ты имеешь ввиду мои заводы, а не ферму устаревших ветряков на берегу Индийского океана. Этого достаточно.

— Ты прямо король мира, Генри Альбрехт. — ответила Натали. — Мира из пластика, стекла и металла.

Генри улыбнулся, и они замолчали.

— Передавай привет своим заводам, — язвительно сказала Натали, а потом добавила. — Не люблю долгих прощаний, но я и правда буду рада когда-нибудь снова увидеть тебя, Генри Альбрехт, — она кивнула, как будто подтверждая свои слова. 

— Почему? — неожиданно для себя спросил он. 

— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Потому что ты сумасшедший целеустремленный миллионер. Потому, что твои заводы красивые. И я имею ввиду не только дизайн — саму идею, — непробиваемая доктор Вернер вдруг смутилась, скомкано попрощалась и вышла из палаты.

— Красивые, — эхом повторил Генри. — Да, пожалуй.


End file.
